


爱欲

by Tinawins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinawins/pseuds/Tinawins
Summary: 润润色重发旧文。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	爱欲

Narcissa原本计划是在丽痕书店买几本闲书，再去咖啡厅小坐一会儿顺便喝个下午茶，可她通过飞路粉系统到对角巷没多久就被人拦了下来，那个人几乎是用挟持的方式带着她拐进了一个人迹罕至的巷子里。  
Narcissa使劲甩开那个人自己向前走了几步，然后转身环抱着手臂看着眼前的年轻人，他长得倒是英俊，又瘦又高，身材挺拔，但他在洗得发白的衬衣外面套了了件皮夹克，还穿了条剪裁的破破烂烂的麻瓜裤子，这样一看来也就只有脸和梳的整齐头发还算看得过去。  
Narcissa板起脸，摆出一副傲慢且不近人情的表情。  
那个人反倒笑了，用有些沙哑的声音唤着Narcissa：“Cissa.”  
Narcissa沉默的看着他，他又问：“怎么啦，有谁不让你和我说话了吗？”  
“跟我留绝交信，然后一走了之的不是你吗？Sirius.”Narcissa冷漠的说。

“什么绝交信？.”Sirius看起来十分惊讶，随后他用近乎调侃的语气说：“梅林啊！所以，就因为这个，你以为我给你留的便条是绝交信?这就是你这两个月躲着我的理由?”

“就算如此!”Narcissa瞪着他：“我觉得任何人任何时候都应该为自己的行为负责，你自己爱去欧洲就去欧洲爱去非洲就去非洲，总之我这里容不下你这尊大佛。”她这次已经决定再也不理会Sirius的幼稚游戏，她已经下定决心和他一刀两断了。  
Sirius又笑了，不过发出的声音与其说是笑声更像是从破风箱里发出来的轰鸣，低沉又嘶哑，听起来有点可怕。  
“没什么事我要走了。”Narcissa不耐烦地说，转身就要走却又一次的被拦住去路。  
“自然是有事情，Andy让我转交给你点东西。”Sirius从口袋里抽出了一个印着花纹的信封递给Narcissa，然后把手插在兜里耸耸肩膀说：“她不敢直接寄给你，怕被Druella舅妈截下来。”  
Narcissa将信将疑的接过信封打开，里面是Andromeda写给她的信和几张照片，Narcissa先看了信，开头是“我最亲爱的Cissy”，Andromeda在信中写了一些生活的琐事，并很遗憾Narcissa和父亲没能参加她的婚礼，并祝福Narcissa工作顺利，接着Narcissa看了两张照片，第一张照片是Andromeda的结婚照，Andromeda在朋友和鲜花的包围下和新郎接吻，第二张是Andromeda和Tonks的合照，上面Andromeda怀抱着一个小姑娘，三个人脸上都洋溢着幸福。  
“她看起来很快乐。”Narcissa指尖轻轻碰着结婚照，照片上的新郎新娘冲她友好的微笑：“这孩子几岁了？”  
“三岁。”  
“Nymphadora，这名字很适合这孩子。”

“Andy跟我说她的婚事有Cygnus舅舅的支持。”Sirius倚靠着墙问。

“这是当然，父亲他最喜欢Andy。”Narcissa抿着嘴说：“即便她让他失望，伤他的心。”

“Andy还呆在家里的话，无非就是被舅妈嫁出去，然后一辈子当家具。”Sirius表示不屑一顾：“她现在有想要的生活，能做她自己。”他面带微笑，能看出来他是真心为Andy开心，但这样的他也让Narcissa心生一股无名火，她看着Sirius说:

“我和Lucius.Malfoy订婚了。”

Sirius的笑容僵住了，他看着她，过了很久才开口：“多久之前的事情。”  
“上个星期。”Sirius把他梳的整整齐齐的头发也抓乱了,最后他说:“Malfoy不是一个好的丈夫人选，他还在学校那会儿就和Rochelle家和Green家的姑娘们不清不楚。”  
“但他有名声，和魔法部的人关系很好，他父亲死后，能做到这一切证明他很有能力，你父亲对他评价很高。”  
“关键是你自己是怎么看待这件事的。”  
“我的看法是——总要有人去承担这一切，当家具。”Narcissa平静地说:“不是Andy就是我，Sirius，这就是我们的生活。”  
“可你不必这样。”  
Narcissa摇了摇头，示意Sirius别说了，两个人沉默了一阵，Sirius的表情变得严肃而阴郁，和Narcissa前几年在学校里见到的，和朋友在一起的他很不一样，现在的Sirius有点像画像里他们的祖父，过了半晌，他认真地开口道:“今后他辜负了你，我就杀了他！”

听到这话Narcissa心中一动有什么话正要呼之欲出时，却见Sirius脸色一变，狠狠的把narcissa撞到一边，与此同时一道红色的咒语从她身后的巷子里，贴着他们的头皮飞过撞到了对面的墙上炸开了。  
Narcissa还在趴在地上脑袋发蒙，Sirius已经向一旁滚了几圈，翻身站起来同时抽出了魔杖甩出了两道咒语，红光和紫色的光在半空激烈的碰撞，迸发出了几道刺眼的火花。  
Narcissa看到三个穿着黑袍子的人，其中一个被Sirius的咒语击中倒在地上，而另外两个正慢慢包围过来不断的把一道道魔咒向Sirius打去，Sirius已经开始有些应接不暇了，而那个倒在地上的人也摇摇晃晃的站起来冲她的方向发射了一道咒语，Narcissa勉强躲过重重的摔到一边。

“Cissa！”Sirius咆哮道，他以为Narcissa被击中了，整个人因狂暴而疯狂起来，一团猩红色的火焰从他的魔杖中砰发出来向食死徒烧了过去，Narcissa在又一道咒语打过来前吭呛爬了起来，冲其中一个食死徒发射了一道障碍咒。  
“Sirius！”Narcissa大喊着他的名字，Sirius掩护着她一起跑向巷口，咒语漫天飞舞，电光火石间，Narcissa抓住了Sirius伸过来的手。  
“走！”Narcissa尖叫着，他们两个的手都紧紧握住对方，然后砰地一声爆响。

他们幻影移形了。

Narcissa眨眨眼睛，觉得一阵眩晕，她向前摔了下去落进了Sirius怀里，Sirius扶着她走到了一棵大树下，两个人靠着树干坐了下来。

“我们在哪里？”Narcissa缓了半天还是觉得很晕，她把头靠在Sirius身上说。  
“不太清楚...”Sirius环顾四周，都是树林和杂草：“我感觉我和James来过这附近。”  
“你少和Potter在一起瞎胡闹就没有今天的事了！”Narcissa生气的说，她知道袭击他们的是什么人，那些人一定把Sirius当做麻瓜出身的了，好在对方没有再追过来。  
“行了，给我看看你的腿。”Sirius说。  
Narcissa这才注意到自己的裙子被咒语割开了一个大口子，大腿上也被擦到一点，真奇怪，她一点都不觉得疼，Sirius更好不到哪儿去，他被那几个人围攻，现在身上好几处伤口都向外渗着血。  
“你需要赶快处理伤口！我们去圣芒戈！”  
“我们现在不在伦敦了，走。”Sirius站了起来说：“我知道现在咱们该去哪儿。”  
Narcissa抬头看着他，在她的视角里阳光透过枝叶的缝隙洒在Sirius身上，好似他的发丝都被渡上了一层金边，看起来光芒万丈。  
Narcissa和Sirius互相搀扶着对方走在林间的小径上，他们的步子很慢，Narcissa腿上的伤口开始疼起来，腰也开始隐隐作痛，好在湿润的空气和葱翠的树叶抚慰了人的心灵，他们拨开灌木丛的树枝，绕过了几处坑洼，穿过了一片风信子花田，沿着狭窄的小径渐渐走出了树林，面前是一个小镇。

“去年暑假的时候，James的堂哥Harry带我们来过这里。”Sirius说：“前面有家旅店，咱们去那里处理一下伤口。”  
“好。”Narcissa咬着下唇说，她太疼了，奇怪的是Sirius受伤应该比她多，毕竟他承受了食死徒们大部分火力，但他现在看起来除了脸色苍白外没有什么异样。  
他们又走了一段路，到了那家旅店，进门的时候门上金属铸造的知更鸟唱起了一首不知名的童谣。

旅店里老板娘原本在吧台后面无精打采的擦着玻璃杯见他们进来惊恐的说： “梅林啊！这是怎么搞的？”店里的几个坐在角落看报的顾客被尖叫声吸引看了过来，搞的Narcissa浑身不自在。  
“遇上几个抢劫犯.”Sirius用满不在乎的口气说：“Winston.Smith和Julia.Smith，请给我们一个房间，我们得处理一下.”

“世道真不太平，七号房，上楼右转第三个就是，一共十二个四个纳特西可。”老板娘说：“你们需要药物之类的话要再加十个西可。”

Sirius从口袋里里掏出一把西可放到吧台上，接过钥匙和Narcissa一起上楼，他们迈上了一条窄而高的楼梯，转角走了几部到了他们的房间。

Sirius把Narcissa扶到床上坐下时，一个服务生也把医疗箱送来了，Sirius给Narcissa腿上的伤口处理了一下消了毒，拿纱布裹上。

“不严重，不会落疤。”Sirius说：“你还有哪里痛吗？”  
Narcissa摇摇头，然后她看到Sirius脸上毫无血色，嘴唇也哆嗦着，她急忙说：“把衣服脱了，让我看看！”  
Narcissa帮着他脱下来皮外套，发现Sirius的侧腰的部位被割开一个大口子，皮肉外翻着，衬衫已经被染的鲜红。

“梅林啊！”Narcissa尖叫一声顾不得自己腿上的的伤口，手忙脚乱的让Sirius躺下，从药箱里找出了白藓恨不得把半瓶都倒在了伤口上：“你怎么都不说，是不知道疼吗？”Narcissa埋怨着他，将大把大把的药膏涂匀，她接着说：“咱们去圣芒戈，我一会儿去叫朵朵来，它带咱们去。”  
“只是切割咒而已，用不着大费周章涂了药就快好了。”Sirius摆摆手说：“别费心了。”  
“你要是不穿这该死的衣服也不会招惹上他们！刚刚万一有什么差池，要是没来得及幻影移行，该怎么办？日后如果他们趁你落单袭击你，你又没发现又该怎么办？”  
“那我干脆和他们一样往脑袋上罩个黑袍子好了。”  
Narcissa看见Sirius皱着眉露出不耐烦的表情，他又从Black家的长子、她的弟弟，变成了格兰芬多的男孩了，她特别讨厌Sirius的态度，傲慢又幼稚，总不在乎别人的感受，想着想着Narcissa不由得眼圈泛红，他总让她伤心。  
沉默将他们包围。造型别致的灯悬挂在天花板上，缓慢地旋转着，散发出令人愉快的淡蓝色光芒，但这也将室内的两个人映照的更加苍白  
“Winston.Smith和Julia.Smith是怎么回事？”过了好一会儿，Narcissa问道。  
Sirius看着Narcissa叹了口气，摆了摆手说：“从小说里看到的名字，不值一提。”

Narcissa去浴室里脱掉裙子，检查了一下自己的腰部，已经青了一片，但没有她想象的那么严重，她拿毛巾蘸着水给自己擦了擦，打从出生开始她就没有像今天这么狼狈过，她的忍耐已经快到极限了，若不是顾忌腿上裹着纱布的伤口她真想洗个澡，但现在还是算了。  
她看了看刚刚脱下来的裙子又扭头看向挂在墙上的袍子陷入了犹豫，一般情况下Narcissa对旅店提供的袍子是碰都不碰，但现在之前穿裙子上被切割咒开了一个大口子，她还穿着它在地上滚了几圈，上面肯定都是灰尘。  
Narcissa做出了决定，她对着袍子念了一打清洁咒，等到她真正穿上时觉得料子质地还算过关，心情稍微得到了安慰。  
她走出浴室，看到房间的窗子已经是打开着的，而Sirius坐在沙发上看信。  
“怎么了？”Narcissa给自己倒了杯茶，坐到了他对面。  
“魔法部给我来信了，警告我不该在校外施法。”Sirius随意的把信纸折了折放到了旁边， 他说的满不在乎：“那些家伙也就这些消息灵通。”

Sirius没提之前遇袭的事情，普通人遇到袭击的话可以去魔法部报告，而他们两个有什么立场呢，魔法部的人对black这样的纯血统世家就像是鲨鱼见了血一样缠上来，如果硬要报案可能反而是引火烧身，Narcissa是这么想的，她不知道Sirius怎么想，但她感觉Sirius也不会把这件事告诉其他人。  
Narcissa是吃过午餐出的门，经过了一系列的事件，现在已经过了黄昏，如果现在启程回去还来得及赶上晚餐，她看向Sirius的方向，发现他抿着嘴唇，双眼也在凝视着她，眼神越来越幽深，他现在又不像是一个格兰芬多了，Narcissa觉得心里渗透着神秘莫测的感受，从小到大她从未真正了解过她的这个堂弟。

小时候，Bella已经有了自己的朋友，而Reg的身体也不太好，所以通常是Andy领着她还有Sirius一起在black家的房子周围玩耍嬉戏，Narcissa还记的又一次Alphard叔叔带着他们去苏格兰高地去拜访Marius叔公，他是个哑炮，没有结婚隐居在山谷里和一群羊一起生活，Sirius抱来刚出生不久的羊崽子想给她俩看，结果被护崽的母羊追着跑。  
等到大一些时，Sirius和Andy的关系变得更加要好，在Sirius被分到格兰芬多的那一年圣诞节，Sirius来找过Andy，他们两个在花园里聊天，Narcissa瞟见Sirius把头靠在Andy的肩上，而Andy则用手梳理着他的头发，抚摸着他的后背，安抚着他，有那么一瞬Narcissa觉得当时Sirius在哭，之后Andy没和家人提起过那件事，表现的好像Sirius没有来找过她过一样，Narcissa想如果当时她或者其他人去问Andy他们聊了些什么，也许Sirius与家人亲戚的关系也不至于闹得像今天这么僵，但长辈都忙着责难他，没有人去关心Sirius当时是怎么想的，事情从发生的那一刻起，就脱离了所有人的预料范围。  
第二年，Andy毕了业连家都没回，在火车站直接跟着Tonks私奔了，Narcissa不清楚是Andy影响了Sirius的分院结果，还是Sirius促使Andy下定了决心。  
她和Sirius已经很久没有单独在一起好好说过话了，有几年了，Sirius分进格兰芬多的一周后，她去找过他，那时候他也露出了不耐烦的表情对她说：“如果你想替我妈教训我，那最好就别再跟我说话了。”然后就转身走了，当时Narcissa气的近乎要晕厥，Sirius年纪小混账话说完仿佛扭脸就忘了，没三天等Narcissa再一次撞见他时，他和Potter刚从学校厨房偷跑出来，俩人都怀抱着一大堆零食，两个小男生嬉皮笑脸和Narcissa打招呼，分开前Sirius往Narcissa的手里塞了一大把巧克力和水果软糖，Narcissa却收了糖果，却没忘了仇，于是这些年她恪守自己的信条没有主动找过Sirius，她一般默认Sirius在她的生活里走来走去，一边将他们之间越来越古怪的关系冷处理。

Narcissa想起了之前Sirius抽出魔杖对着食死徒反击的样子，看得出来他的黑魔法防御课学的很好，甚至比她认识的和她同期毕业的大部分同学都要好。  
在她没注意的地方，他已经长大了。  
Narcissa想着这些事，给Sirius也倒了一杯茶，在递给他时，她的手轻轻碰到了他的手，这样一个细微的动作，却让一股悸动顺着血管从指尖涌上心头，与此同时Sirius还在用刚刚那种幽深的目光凝视着她，Narcissa的动作僵在半空中，她意识到有什么将要发生，有股思绪，沉重黝黑的暗示在她感情深处如波浪般起伏，那个答案模模糊糊的露出獠牙，她不敢去面对，她低下头避开那目光，可Sirius抓住了她的手，茶水泼洒在桌上，而杯子摔落到地板上，滚了到了椅子下面。

Sirius把她扯了过来，用嘴堵住了她的惊叫，他撬开她的唇齿，含着她的舌头，Narcissa下意识的挣扎想推开他，但Sirius吻着她含含糊糊的说：“我爱你。”  
这句话一下子撕开了Narcissa的铠甲，甜蜜的、泛着艳丽色彩的情感一股脑的涌入了她的心，她臣服了，于是两个颤抖而滚烫的身体拥抱在一起，交换着饥渴的吻。

Narcissa是爱着Sirius的，在很多年以前，在她还是孩童，不懂得何为爱情之前，她就喜欢他，她早就知道自己对Sirius的情感是超越亲缘的男女之爱，一直以来她压抑自己的情感，而现在她知道Sirius也是一样的，他同样对抱有和她相同的欲望。

不知不觉Narcissa已经半躺在沙发上，Sirius解了她的腰带，袍子完全敞开露出高耸地胸脯，Sirius用大而有力的手抚过她的颤抖的身躯，嘴唇贴上她的脖颈顺着身体的曲线吻一路下去，在她的锁骨下方留下了几处红痕，Narcissa躺在那里任由他摆布，他把她拉到了地板上，她也不抗拒，搂着他的脖子索吻，喊他的名字，鼓励他更进一步。  
Sirius明显很顾忌着Narcissa腿上的伤口，他抬起那条未受伤的腿架到了腰上，然后用握着阴茎在穴口外面磨蹭着，红艳艳的软肉很快就被挑拨的湿润，微微颤抖着仿佛邀请一般。  
然后他抚摸她，进入她。

“疼吗？”Sirius贴过去吻她的太阳穴，安抚她，用沙哑的嗓音轻声问。  
“有一点。”Narcissa呻吟着。  
＂抱歉。”Sirius伸手去揉她的阴蒂，然后又插进去更多：“我忍不住。”  
Narcissa呜咽着呻吟。


End file.
